Suspicion
by KatyMac
Summary: After Reed is pushed off the Ryans' boat. There will be some relationship's rekindling and some falling apart. What will it take to make Easton peaceful? I DO NOT OWN THE PRIVATE SERIES!
1. Eternal Night

**I DON'T OWN PRIVATE KATE BRIAN DOES.**

Eternal Night

The water was pressing in on me from every side. Cold and dark, it felt like my lungs were being constricted to pulp. I flailed my arms around uselessly but it didn't make a difference to my dismal situation. My couture gown was dragging me down heavily, the waves from the back of the boat were making my weak attempt at staying afloat useless and the frigid waters around me were too much. I realised I couldn't do anything to save myself and stopped right there. What did I have to look forward to anyway? The love of my life had left me broken and my near-death experiences brought by the psychotic, homicidal Osgood family had made me paranoid and, well, not much fun. Maybe I was just a nobody as Noelle had once said? A frigid bitch like Dominic had said on our abortive date? Or Hurricane Reed like Poppy had called me just the other day tearing apart and screwing up everything in my path? Upton cared way more about Poppy than me and I cared way more about him than I'm sure he ever will about me. Josh had chose Ivy over me and well I had no one. That's when I decided. As I let the icy, salt filled waters fill my mouth I took my final breath.

And that's when I realised. I was crying. I didn't want this to end. My life, even without Josh or Upton or anyone caring about me I had my life. Why hadn't I thought of this before! For God's sake I'm only 16!!! But is it too late? It was then that my thoughts clouded over and my mind entered perpetual blackness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading Guys, I'm Kaitlynn :P**

**I know this Chapter is short but I will make the others at leas 800-1000 words long. **

**Don't worry I've already written the next chapter and part of the one after it so I hope the wait won't be to much (I'm a very impatient person)**

**Lots of Love,**

**_.2_**


	2. Mosquitoes

**I DON'T OWN THE PRIVATE SERIES KATE BRIAN DOES. (and thank you Kate Brian :P )**

Mosquitoes 

A bright light flashed before my eyes and I was looking up into a bright spotlight. Is this heaven? Was I really dead, never to see Scott, my Mum and Dad, Noelle, My other friends and most importantly Josh again?

My senses were clouded over when I first opened my eyes once more. I couldn't see any distinct people, only blurs that looked like fat, obese possible human forms. I could hear buzzing noises like mosquitoes passing by my ears and I tried to swat them away with no success. It felt like someone had injected lead into my limbs one by one. When I tried to talk I could only hear buzzing that I assumed was coming out of my own mouth. What was going on? As soon as I tried to talk the forms swarmed closer and the buzzing louder and different sounding buzzes. And then my senses started to improve. They were people. Voices became more apparent and I could hear Noelle talking to me.

"Reed! Come on Reed! Wake Up!" said Noelle, exasperated. I could finally see clearly and I could see the knit in her brow as she tried to wake me from my unresponsiveness unsucessfully. You could see the grief written all over her face as she tried to control everyone else around us and stop herself from breaking down. It was then that I wondered what shape I was in. I looked at the faces around me. A man I didn't know with a bag of what looked like medical equipment who was obviously a doctor, was crouched next to Noelle. Upton was standing a bit back from the group looking around anxiously for some unknown person only I could guess. Poppy. 'Screw him,' I thought. Even though I'm lying here, most probably in hospital overnight state, and he's standing there not even caring about his _GIRLFRIEND_ thinking about Poppy his _FRIEND_. Then there were my friends. I could see Tiffany trying not to cry while looking away and consoling a howling Taylor. There was Kiran standing behind Noelle, letting a few lone tears slide down her face as she made a call to, what I assumed was an ambulance by the nervous, shaking tone she was using and the information she was giving. And then there was Amberley. Even though she was a bitch sometimes, I liked her. She could be a sweet girl and seeing her wailing in the background, kneeling on the ground hugging her stomach tightly broke my heart. Noelle was speaking again though "Reed I think you can hear me. There's an ambulance coming and you're going to ok you hear me?" She said in a shaky tone and as soon as she finished talking she burst into tears.

What was wrong with me? Was I seriously in such a poor condition that Noelle, my strong friend who could stand up against anything and anyone was reduced to tears? It was then that I found my voice.

"What happened to me?" I croaked through my salt-dried throat.

Everyone turned and stared at me including Upton. Taylor ran over and hugged me. "I thought SNIFF you were SNIFF going to die!!" she said slowly. I doubled over coughing and pushed myself up of the sand. We were at the beach with the sun glaring overhead. I was in my underwear, wrapped up tightly in some polar-fleece blankets that smelled musty and damp. I must have pushed myself up too fast as my head began to spin and a relieved Noelle quickly pushed me back to the ground again. After that things moved quickly. I was in a half drowsy state and I remember only specific things. Kiran finished her calls which sounded like they were to some more of my Easton friends then came over and gave me a huge hug. The ambulance arrived and I was loaded in. Upton came and sat next to me silently and Noelle came and held my hand on my other side too. I fell asleep for awhile then woke up to the sound of chopper blades.

"What's going on Noelle?" I asked her in a drowsy croaky voice that sounded a lot like Ms Naylor's frog-like tone. Ew.

"We're flying you to the closest hospital to Easton as they think you'll be in hospital for quite awhile and the Easton semester might have already started then. We thought it would be good for you to be close because everyone at Billings wants to see you and make sure you're ok." She said gently.

"Noelle?" I croaked unsurely.

"Yes, Reed?" she answered.

"How bad is it?" I whispered quietly.

She looked thoughtful for a minute then winced.

"That bad?" I squeaked.

She nodded unsurely and then quickly busied herself by fiddling with her phone.

I was then unloaded from the ambulance and onto the chopper. They gave me something through my IV and I fell into a dreamless, drugged sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I hope you Guys all liked the next Chapter!! Ahhh I'm so excited about the TV Series coming out!! But I wish i was in it LOL!**

**Anyways I have some thinks about the story I would like your opinion on ~**

**1. Should Reed forgive Upton?**

**2. Should Reed get over Josh and move on with someone else?**

**3. Do you think that Reed and Sawyer have any Chemistry???**

**and the big one!!!**

**4. Should Josh go visit Reed?**

**Tell me what you guys think and I'll be getting back to you**

**~ Kaitlynn xoxo**


	3. The Truth

The Truth

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep'

I woke up to this sound very drowsy yet more relaxed than I'd been in years. I took in my surroundings through my sleepy-dust covered eyes. White, white and more white. Where the heck was I? I seemed to be in a hospital from the white (uh) lino floors below me and the bed I was lying on with the white hospital brand linen. Oh yeah and then there was the unusual machines of all sizes connected up to me in various ways. What had happened to me?

I continued looking around the room. There was at least thirty different wrapped gifts covering the small table at the end of my bed. There were flowers covering the table under the window (where there was at least ten or more vases) and one overflowing vase sitting on my bedside table holding my favourite flowers, Orchids. I pushed myself up in the bed stiffly and leant over to smell the orchids. They were perfectly fresh like they had only been placed there in the last few hours. I was just about to lie back down when I saw a small white piece of paper hiding in between two flowers. 'Please be from Josh, please be from Josh' I thought to myself anxiously, as I opened the piece of paper.

It said:

_**Reed**__**,**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't contacted you about Ivy yet even though it's almost the end of vacation. I couldn't bring myself to speak to you, about Ivy especially. She's fine now, just come out hospital yesterday and is going to visit you at the end of the week. I'll come in and see you as soon as you're awake, so, hopefully, if you're reading this I should see you soon. We need to talk.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Josh **_

Does that mean he still loves me?

Or does that mean that he just wants to be friends?

I looked over at the door, willing him to come.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and my heart leapt. The heart monitor started going wild and the blonde haired guy turned….

…And it was Upton.

He waltzed in with his familiar confident swagger, grinning and chuckling to himself.

"Hello love, pleased to see me?" he said, still chuckling while he leant in and kissed my forehead.

"Stupid thing..." I muttered as I wrenched the plastic thing off of my finger. He walked over and turned the machine off then sat down next to me.

"Someone's looking better!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yep I sure am. What happened again?" I enquired, acting all blasé.

"You can't remember?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head while busying myself with turning on my Iphone and checking my messages.

There was one from Josh.

My heart leapt into steeplechase mode again. Thank God I had turned of the heart monitor.

I ignored Upton and opened Josh's message.

_**Reed,**_

_**I really need to talk to you. It's important. About us.**_

_**Please call as soon as you wake up.**_

_**Thanks Reed.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Josh**_

"So we looked all over the island for you and found you washed up on the beach down the south end of town. You looked like you were dead. It scared the shit out of me. And the whole time Noelle was telling me it was fault. I felt awful because I knew it was true. I just want to say that I'm sorry Reed and that I'll never leave you like that again. Reed?"

I could remember it all now.

"Upton I need to make a call." I said flatly.

"Can you remember though?" he asked slowly, slightly confused.

"Yes but I need to make a call."

"Oh umm ok." He mumbled, confused.

I got up slowly and walked outside to the hallway in my hospital gown. I dialled Josh's number. Speed-dial 2. Still.

"Reed?" said Josh, surprised.

"Hey Josh!" I exclaimed, heart ripping into gear.

"So I'm guessing that you're awake?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes I am. You wanted to come in?" I said obviously excited. God I hoped he still had feelings for me.

"Actually have you been given a clean bill of health?" he asked.

"Why actually, according to the file at the end of my bed, I have." What was he implying?

"Ok then. Why don't you get ready and I'll pick you up and take you to my house." He said. Was that a hint of excitement? Was it?

"Sure thing!" I exclaimed.

"See you in twenty minutes?"

"Ok. Bye Josh!" God I sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"Bye Reed."

I ran back to my room to find Upton waiting for me.

Shit.

Upton.

"Hey I have to go out." I said unsurely.

"Oh. Who are you going with? Can I come?" he asked, crestfallen.

"Oh it's umm with the girls. I don't think Noelle would allow it." I said feigning laughter.

"I'll call and ask." He said, pulling out his Blackberry.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

He stared at me like I was from another planet.

"I mean, No let me call her. She text me before so I haven't talked to her properly yet." I was turning into such a believable liar.

"Oh ok then." He said smiling.

I walked outside to the hallway and sat down and called Noelle.

"Hey Glass-licker! All better?"

"It seems so. Look I already have a favour to ask you." I asked unsurely.

"It better be important Glass-licker." She said sarcastically.

"Can you cover for me if Upton calls and say that we're out shopping on a girls trip?" I asked.

"Why? I thought you and Upton were good? What happened?" she asked genuinely surprised for once. Maybe the famous Noelle Lange doesn't know everything?

"Has this got something to do with Hollis? I saw his note." She asked.

Or not.

"It does doesn't it?" she said knowingly.

"Uh yeah." I muttered.

"You need to get over him. God Reed you'll break Upton's heart."

"Yeah well maybe there's a first time for everything. But honestly when I think of Josh everything I've ever felt for Upton goes away." I said truthfully.

"You still love him? He's going out with someone else Reed. He's moved on and you need to too."

"I still love him Noelle, but I don't think he feels the same. I could have everything that I've ever wanted except him and I'd drop it all, just like that if it meant that I could be with him."

"Even Billings?" She asked.

"As long as I didn't have to live in the dirty Pemberley single I was in before, then, well, maybe I would." I said slowly.

"Desperate measures Glass-licker. You sure are hooked on Hollis." She said, laughing.

And that's when I realised.

I turned around….

…And there was Josh Hollis, standing watching me from the end of the hallway.

* * *

**So Guys how did you like it?**

**I have some questions now. And they could affect the entire story. **

**Here goes.**

**Should Josh feel the same about Reed?**

**Should Reed dump Upton for Josh**

**And the most important.**

**Who will she chose?**

**Tell me your views because it's not long until I start to write the next chapter. And if you guys haven't told me you're opinion by then then, well, some people might be very disappointed.**

**Love ya,**

**Kaitlynn xoxo**


	4. Mine

Mine

"Hey Noelle I have to go." I said shakily.

"I'll cover for you Glass-Licker, cause you're so desperate." She said, laughing.

"Thanks, bye" I said in a rush.

"Hey are you o-" I hung up before she could ask me what was wrong.

There was silence

"How much did you hear?" I asked Josh tentatively.

"From 'I thought you and Upton were good.'" He said as he walked towards me down the hallway.

That much? I could feel my face glowing bright red.

"Look Reed we need to tal-"

"Wait," I said, cutting him off, "Go downstairs and meet me outside in five minutes. I can't talk right now."

"Um ok then five minutes."

He walked over to the stairwell, flashed me a smile then ran down the stairs.

My heart melted.

I ran into my room, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get changed. I sprinted out to find a very confused Upton staring at me.

"Noelle came early, gotta run. She said strictly girls' trip. Bye!" and ran out before he could say anything.

Wow would I have some explaining to do later. Depending on how this went with Josh that is. God, even thinking about him sent my heart into a sprint.

I ran downstairs, stopped at reception and told them I'd pick up my clothing and presents later and ran out the front doors. That is as fast as I could in my new Juicy Couture heels.

And there he was. Josh was standing up next to his Range Rover in the far corner of the carpark. As soon as he saw me he grinned. His heart-stopping smile. I almost fell to the ground. My knees shook and I went red in embarrassment. He started laughing. Oh his unreserved, natural laugh. They way his eyes sparkled when he laughed like that….

REED!!! JESUS!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?? He, He's not YOURS!! Stop staring and get your ass over there before he thinks that you knocked your head on a rock when you were pushed off the damn boat! Before he calls a damn mental institution!

So I put one foot after the other and after what felt like a whole damn Ice Age, I was standing next to him.

"Hey." He said.

God Reed you are wayyyyy in over your head.

"Hey." I said a little weakly.

He opened the door for me and I got in.

We reached his house after 15 minutes of no talking. Josh opened my door for me and I stepped out.

"Thanks." I said, nervous.

I stepped out of the car and at that moment I felt like a model. Why? Because Lynn and Gia were upstairs watching me and Josh through the lounge windows and who I assumed were Josh's twin sisters, Tess and Tori were watching me from downstairs. Very inconspicuously I might add. Just standing right, smack, in front of the wide open windows staring out at me and Josh. Creepy.

Josh held open the front door for me and I stepped inside. There house was almost as big as the Lange's Estate in St Barth's, except the Hollis' house was more warmly and homely in the decorating style.

"Come with me." Josh murmured quietly.

God now I was really nervous. What if he didn't have feelings for me anymore? What if he's just being polite?

"Quick before we get ambushed by my family." He said, anxiously.

What?

He took me up two flights of stairs and into a small lounge with a fireplace burning. It was very cosy and warm and decorated with old antique furniture.

He sat down on an old couch and I took the safe approach, the armchair across from him. He frowned at that but launched into conversation anyway.

"I heard you talking to Noelle before." He said slowly.

My face burned.

"Do you still love me?" he asked cautiously.

After he'd heard my whole conversation you seriously would think that he wouldn't have to ask that question.

"Yes I do." I said quickly.

After I said that there was silence.

"And you're sure about that?" he said slowly. He looked like he was trying very hard to contain something.

Oh shit. He didn't have feelings for me. I was totally wrong. This was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life. Unrequited love. Was that how it was always going to be with me?

And he smiled.

Then he crossed the space between us in three steps and kissed me.

It was the kind of kiss that melted my insides. The one that said 'I love you' that Josh would always give me when we had been apart for a while. Or when he wanted to say 'Thank you' or 'I'm proud of you'.

And this time it said 'I love you'.

I didn't make any attempt to stop it. My mind wasn't on Upton Giles or Ivy Slade. It was full of Joshua Hollis and the fact that he loved me.

He was mine.

* * *

**So did you guys like? Everyone seemed to want Josh and Reed back together. **

**Thanks soo much for the positive reviews!**

**Question time:**

**1. Should Reed and Josh get back together straight away?**

**2. Should Reed wait until she breaks it off with Upton?**

**3. How should Upton _react_?**

**Get reviewing LOL**

**Lots of Love,**

**Kaitlynn**


	5. Attempted Murder

Attempted Murder

"I love you Reed. I only want to be with you." He said.

Oh my god. This is the moment I have been dreaming of since the Legacy.

And then I did remember Upton Giles and Ivy Slade.

"What about you and Ivy?" I wish I didn't have to say those words.

He smiled "She's in love with Gage."

OH. MY. GOD.

"What? I thought-"

"It was just a fling," he finished for me, "Well that's what they thought initially." He said with a smile.

"Did you love her?" I asked. God I was coming up with the best questions at the moment wasn't I? All Word Vomit.

"She wasn't you."

That made my heart stop.

"And so?"

"Gage and her are together." He said.

"Oh ok." I said. That was relief.

"Who's Upton?" he asked.

"Uh, Upton Giles." I said. Too bad Josh would know him. Mr Hollis, Lynn Hollis (Josh's brother) and Josh go sailing at St Barth's every spring vacation.

"Upton Giles? Ha I can't imagine him in a serious relationship." He said, laughing bitterly.

"Are you going out with him?" he asked. No attempt at hiding the disappointment in his voice and eyes. And if he was it was a very poor attempt. God he made me feel so guilty. I had just got him back and I was already going to break his heart. Unless…

"No I wasn't. But he thought we were. I mean Noelle was trying to set us up and.."

"Oh ok then." He said brightly.

"I should still tell him first. Before.."

"Before we get back together." He said. Thank God he was thinking the same thing as I hoped he was thinking.

"I'll call him." I said, getting up and getting my phone out.

"What? You would just dump him over the phone? Isn't that a bit…harsh?" he said, eyebrows raised.

"He deserves it." I said. Wow the venom in my voice surprised me even for what he did.

Josh laughed bitterly.

"I doubt someone has ever dumped Upton Giles let alone him having cared." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"He doesn't care. Maybe in theory." I said, slightly upset.

I dialled Upton's Number.

"This is Upton Giles. I'm not available at the moment but if you leave me a message then I'm sure I'll get back to you." Said the pre-recorded husky Upton voice.

I hung up and put my Iphone away.

"He wasn't there." I said.

1000 stars by Natalie Bassingthwaighte started blaring at full volume a floor below us and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Little sisters are irritating." He said.

I laughed.

"So do you want to-"

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Hey Glass-licker! Come out here quick!"

What the hell was Noelle doing here?

Josh shot me a puzzled, questioning look.

I shrugged quickly "I have no idea what she's doing here."

"Hurry up Reed!"

"Wow it must be important, she used my name for once!" I said to Josh.

I wrenched the door open to find Noelle with Dash, Kiran, Tiffany and Taylor standing outside the door.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Upton heard your conversation with Josh at the hospital and he's not happy. He's really well….upset." she said unsurely.

There was silence.

"And?" I asked. Upton wasn't my problem.

Noelle stared at me incredulously. Wow that must have sounded incredibly bitchy, especially coming from me.

"I don't have anything to say to him. Why don't you go talk to Poppy Simmons? I'm sure she'll help you."

I heard Dash laugh as I slammed the door in Noelle's stunned face.

"Wow when did you get so confident?" said Josh, a sexy glint in his eyes.

There was a crash and Noelle stormed into the room.

"Reed, you get your ass down there now or else I'll drag you down those stairs!" she yelled.

"What do you want me to do? Tell him I'm sorry and forgive him? Take him back? Cause he doesn't deserve that after what he did!"

Noelle and Josh just stared.

Oh shit.

'What did he do to you Reed?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"Look, just forget it." I said, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

I stormed out the door and almost fell over a shocked Taylor, Kiran and Tiffany, who were crouched down at the door, listening to our conversation.

Righting myself, I walked to the end of the hallway and was about to walk down the stairs when Noelle called out,

"What did Upton do to you Reed?"

Kiran, Tiffany, Taylor and Dash watched from behind Noelle. Then Josh stepped out from behind the lounge we had just been talking in a few minutes ago, watching me with concern on his face.

It was then that I started crying, when I looked into the eyes of the boy I loved. Who was going to have to hear something that would hurt him so badly.

"He pushed me." I choked out.

And I walked down the stairs and out of the Hollis's house.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**So what do you think??? Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Question Time!!!**

**1. What should happen with Upton ad pushing Reed of the Ryan's boat? **

**2. Should it be _true_??**

**3. What should Noelle do??**

**4. What should Reed do??**

**5. What should Josh do??**

**6. How should everyone else react??**

**Thanks guys I'll update soon**

**Love Kaitlynn xxx**


	6. NEWS UPDATE

Hey Guys,

Sorry that I haven't done a chapter in a while. I've had a hectic time lately but I promise there will be a new chapter by tomorrow evening.

Thanks for your understanding. By the way if my grammar seems weird it's because I'm from Australia and we spell a few things differently and so it might seem a bit different.

Kaitlynn xxx


End file.
